Morrigan/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are not yet totally comprehensive. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Deep in the Wilds During the conversation with Flemeth she will suggest that you take Morrigan with you. At this point in the conversation the following dialogue options are available: *I think that's an excellent idea. **Any of the three options ***She won't come to harm with us. ****No, I prefer you speak your mind. (only appears once) *****I think we should just get underway. *** We don't need her help. ****I think we should just get underway. for Morrigan and for Alistair choose "No, I prefer you speak your mind." instead of "I think we should just get underway." After that, choose "We need all the help we can get." to get back to "I think we should just get underway." without losing approval from either of them. You can also choose to ask Morrigan questions about herself, Flemmeth and what she thinks should be done, as well as about her skills. This can lead to an amusing comment about Alistair's terrible cooking. As long as you don't insult either of them or Flemmeth, you shouldn't have trouble keeping approval.}} Idle Conversation I'd like to discuss something personal. *Why are you still here? **Yes, I want you to go. (Go to 2) **No, I don't want you to leave. (Ends) **I thought we were friends? (Ends) **Do you want to leave? (Ends) ***2. You're of no use to me now. (Ends)(Morrigan leaves camp) ***2. I'm fine with that. I want you gone. (Ends)(Morrigan leaves camp) ***2. Perhaps not, then. (Ends) How did you become a shapechanger? *Your mother has been doing this for a long time, then? *That does sound like something you’d do. *But it’s just a legend, right? **Can you change into other human forms, as well? (repeat) **Can anyone become a shapechanger? (repeat) **Do you spend a lot of time as an animal? (repeat) ***And what do other animals think of you when you’re changed? (repeat previous) **I’ve never heard of magic like that before. (not available to Dalish wardens) ***By “practitioners” you mean apostates, don’t you? (repeat previous) ***The Chantry simply seeks to protect us from danger. (repeat previous) ***Isn’t that sort of magic open to abuse? (repeat previous) ***That’s good. Such traditions need to be preserved. (repeat previous unless a mage warden) ****"Maybe a little." ****"Yes, very much so." ****"No, not really." ****"If I did, I wouldn't tell you." **There have been Dalish keepers that use similar magic. (Dalish elf wardens only) ***We don't know much about our origins, I'm afraid. (repeat previous) ***I doubt they'd be willing to tell you much. (repeat previous) ***That would be intriguing, wouldn't it? (repeat previous) **No, nothing specific. (ends conversation) **That’s all I wanted to ask. (available after "investigating" any options) ***I think your abilities sound quite useful. ***It does seem a little… revolting. ***Maybe tied to a flagpole and tickled. (Male only, initiates 'romance') ***That would just make you angry, I think. ***At the very least. Can you teach others to become shapechangers? (available after asking, "How did you become a shapechanger?") *Perhaps you had better find the desire, then. *I should have known you’d be a selfish bitch. *And why not? *As you wish. (Mage Wardens only) *"Possibly." *"Yes, I am considering it." *"Do you see any other mages about?" *"I was thinking of Wynne, actually." (once Wynne has been recruited) Did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds? #'Why do you ask me such questions? I do not probe you for pointless information, do I?' #*You can probe me anytime. (Male Wardens only, begins romance) (to 2) #*You could if you wanted to. (Female Wardens only) (to 2) #*I’m curious, what’s wrong with that? (to 2) #*Fine, I will leave you be. #**Just answer the damned question, then! (to 2) #**We don’t need to be strangers, do we? (to 2) #**It’s my favorite way of annoying you. #***I could give it a whirl. (to 2) #***How about I use a large club, instead? (to 2) #***I’m sorry. I’d just like to know you better. (to 2) #*It’s my favorite way of annoying you. #**I could give it a whirl. (to 2) #**How about I use a large club, instead? (to 2) #**I’m sorry. I’d just like to know you better. (to 2) #'In time, I grew curious. I left the Wilds to explore what lay beyond. Never for long. Brief forays into a civilized wilderness.' #*And you remained unnoticed? #*But you kept going back to the Wilds? #*I have a hard time picturing that. #**You must have looked quite the fool. #**Very daring. That sounds like you. #**I can just imagine. #**Were you hurt? #***That was quick thinking. #***What happened to the poor man? #***I’m supposed to be surprised you’re a good liar? #****It’s not “human” society. You’re in Ferelden. (Humans only) #****I have no idea. I'm not human. (Elf and Dwarf) #****Touching? Like a handshake? #****Were you upset by all the bad touching? #*****Yet here you are. (end) #*****You can go back, if you like. (end) #*****I guess the joke’s on you, then. (end) #*****Well, I’m glad it worked out this way, at least. (end) So life in the Wilds must have been very lonely. (becomes available at a certain approval rating, perhaps 21 or 26) *And did they speak back? *And that seemed normal to you? *But you eventually left? *That sounds wonderful. **So you were a thief? **I can’t imagine Flemeth was pleased. **What happened then? ***But you were just a child. ***I have a hard time picturing you heartbroken. ***Flemeth was right, no doubt. ****I feel sorry for you. ****But you don’t need to live that way any longer. ****They made you stronger, didn’t they? ****Those are harsh lessons to teach a child. Have you ever been hunted by the Chantry? #'(Chuckles) You are very cute to ask so many questions.' #*I’m glad you think so. #*And you are cute when you’re evasive. #*You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. #*Just answer. Or don’t. (That opening was for Males only.) #**Fun? You found it fun? #**You really had no trouble with them? #**I feel sorry for the templars. #***Flemeth used you as bait? #***Did you actually kill them all? #***Surely more would have followed. #****Don’t you regret hurting any of those men at all? (to 2) #****What exactly is an apostate? (to 3) #****Do you still think that was fun? (to 2) #****They got what they deserved. (to 3) #'If the Wilds have taught me anything, 'tis this: first you must survive. Do you disagree?' #*Absolutely. There are worse things than death. (end) #*That’s a pathetic justification. (end) #*You’re probably right. (end) #*I have no opinion on the matter. (end) #'It may even be true. Still, those of us who prefer freedom see no reason to submit.' #*Meaning what? “We’ll fight you to the end?” (end) #*Have you no responsibility to those around you? (end) #*If I were a mage, I might think the same. (end) #*The Circle is not quite what you picture. (end) (Mage Wardens only) #*I agree completely. (end) #*If you say so. (end) Is Flemeth really what she seems to be? (note: dialog will vary slightly for non-human Wardens) #''(Chuckles)'' Well that depends, does it not? What does she seem to be? #*An old woman. #*A powerful maleficar. #*A nutty old bat. #*Human? #**I didn’t even know there was such a thing. #**I’ve heard a little of it. #**I’m more interested in the truth. #**Spare me the bedtime stories. #***That sounds interesting. (to 2) #***All right, but make it quick. (to 2) #***And the point would be? #****Very well. Tell me your story. (to 2) #****No thanks. (ends conversation) #'As the tale is sung by the bards, there was a time when Flemeth was young and beautiful. A fair lass in a land of barbarian men, the desire of any who saw her.' #*Just how long ago is this? #*Yes, I’ve heard this part. #*Not true, then? #**He sold his wife to another man? #**Flemeth must have been angry. #**Seems like a fair deal. #***She spoke to spirits? Or demons? #***But wasn’t she now married to a wealthier man? #***So she truly loved Osen, then? #****Of course Flemeth would say that. #****Which? She never invaded? Or he never defeated her? #****Cormac is a revered hero, I understand. (Elf/dwarf: Even my people have heard of Cormac.)'' #*****Do you believe her version? ''(repeat) #*****How is it that Flemeth has survived for so long? (repeat) #*****The legend tells of Flemeth having many daughters? #******Why would she refuse to speak of them? (repeat previous) #*****Aren’t abominations usually insane horrors? (repeat) #*****An interesting story. Thank you. #*****That all sounds like hogwash. #******My mother died. Recently, in fact. (end) (Human Noble only) #******My mother died when I was born. (end) (City Elf only) #******My mother died a long time ago. (end) (Dalish Elf, Mage Elf and Dwarf Noble only) #******My mother is a useless drunk, if you must know. (end) (Dwarf Commoner only) #******There is nothing really to say about her. (end) #******I love her. What else do you want to know? (end) #******Keep your curiosity to yourself. (end) Tell me… are you really Flemeth’s daughter? (becomes available at a certain approval rating, perhaps 31 or 41) *She was not always as old as she is now, was she? *Could she have stolen you as a child? *Can an abomination even reproduce? **She doesn’t seem very "motherly." **Does that mean you love her? **What if you have real family out there? **A cozy family of abominations and apostates. Sounds lovely. ***I suppose that’s true. ***Is there no place for nurturing and love? ***Now I see where you get it from. ****If you’d like to think so. ****Of course. ****Not really. *****''if romance has been initiated'' ******Love? No I certainly don’t want that from you. (ends romance) ******You’re right. Love is so unnecessary. ******And what if I did want that? ******Why limit yourself? *****''if no romance has begun'' ******I do, in fact, believe otherwise. ******No, you’re quite right. ******That sounds very cynical. ******I’m not sure what I believe. You are a heartless shrew, you know that? If romance has been initiated #No. I just wanted to say that. #Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from. #Sounds good to me. If no romance has begun (Approval rating Neutral) #Yes, actually, I want you to go. ##You're of no use to me now. (Morrigan leaves) ##I'm fine with that. I want you gone. (Morrigan leaves) ##Perhaps not, then. #What I want is for you to not be a bitch. #''(Sigh)'' No, of course not. #I actually meant it as a compliment. If no romance has begun (Approval rating Warm) #No, that’s about it. #I’d actually prefer it if you changed. #Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from. Romance-Specific Dialogue So what do I have to do to get on your good side? (only available outside of Camp) With approval <30 *I’d settle for a smile, actually. *Power beyond my wildest dreams? *Do I really have to spell it out? **I am brilliant and amazing. (ends conversation) **You are brilliant and amazing. (ends conversation) **Yes, it is. I’m not trying to court you. (ends romance and conversation) **Are you joking? You’re fishing for a compliment? ***I want you. It’s as simple as that. ***Forget it, then. I dislike games. ***I just want us to get along, that’s all. *If you’re going to play games, forget it. (ends conversation) With approval 30+ #'You are already on my good side, such as it is. Or do you seek something else? Something more… intimate?' #*I don’t know. Maybe I do. (to 3) #*I think I’m ready to move forward, yes. (to 3) #*No, I'd rather stay friends. (ends conversation) #*'This' is your good side? (to 2) #'I could be far worse, if it became necessary. Be thankful it is not.... not yet, anyhow.' #*I'm sorry. I'm glad to be your friend. (ends conversation) #*If this is friendship, who needs enemies? (ends conversation) #*I'd settle for some sex, if that's the case. (to 3) #*But I want better. How do we move forward? (to 3) #'Perhaps you would be willing to pay a compliment. Is that too much, hm?' #*I am brilliant and amazing. (ends conversation) #*You are brilliant and amazing. (ends conversation) #*Yes, it is. I’m not trying to court you. (ends romance and conversation) #*Are you joking? You’re fishing for a compliment? #**I want you. It’s as simple as that. (end) #**Forget it, then. I dislike games. (end) #**I just want us to get along, that’s all. (end) First Kiss *(Kiss her) **Humor me. ***Only if we do it wrong. ***Do you object? ***Fine. I’ll leave you be. **It’s not as if we haven’t done far more. (available if Warden has already slept with Morrigan) **Do you object? **Fine. I’ll leave you be. First Night Together (Automatic conversation occurs in Camp at 51+ approval) #'Tis cold in my tent, all alone. #*And? What do you want me to do about it? #**Let’s see this tent of yours, then. #***I’ll leave that up to you. (to 3) #***Nothing tawdry, I hope. (ends conversation) #***I’m sure I’ll think of something. (to 3) #**Really? I think you’ll find me quite cold. (ends conversation and romance) #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #**Are you sure about this? (to 2) #*Then get a thicker blanket. #**Are you sure about this? (to 2) #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #**You must be joking. #***Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #***This isn’t the time. (ends conversation) #***Yes, it really must. (ends conversation and romance) #***I wouldn't do that to Leliana. (available if romance initiated with Leliana) (ends conversation and romance) #***I suppose not... (to 3) #**Not interested. (ends conversation and romance) #**Oh? Well why didn’t you say so? (to 3) #*Well we can’t have that. #**I’ll leave that up to you. (to 3) #**Nothing tawdry, I hope. (ends conversation) #**I’m sure I’ll think of something. (to 3) #*You must be joking. #**Morrigan, I... don’t know about this. (to 2) #**This isn’t the time. (ends conversation) #**Yes, it really must. (ends conversation and romance) #**I wouldn't do that to Leliana. (available if romance initiated with Leliana) (ends conversation and romance) #**I suppose not... (to 3) #'Tsk. Come now, my Grey Warden. Must it be so complicated? is there any reason not to?' #*I suppose not... (to 3) #*We’re not exactly alone... (ends conversation) #*I wouldn't do that to Leliana. (available if romance initiated with Leliana) (ends conversation and romance) #*I don’t like you much? (ends conversation and romance) #*No. You’re absolutely right. (to 3) #'I see the stories they tell of Grey Warden endurance are not exaggerated.' #*You’re just saying that. #*Oh? There are stories? #**So what now? (to 5) #**Was this a one-time thing? (to 5) #**Then I assume we’re done? (to 4) #*Do you really need to talk? (to 4) #'I will have my way with you until I am satisfied, out of a sense of fairness if nothing else.' #*Fine. What do you want to talk about? (to 5) #*That sounds like fun. (to 5) #*You have a sense of fairness? (to 5) #'And should you decide not to continue our... misadventure, then so be it. Very simple, is it not?' #*So if I say this will never happen again? #*And what about love? Does that enter the picture? #*Gee, thanks for spelling it out for me. #*I can live with that. The Urn Of Sacred Ashes Kolgrim's Offer If the Warden sides with Kolgrim: * or * If the Warden fights Kolgrim: * Morrigan disapproves; **Morrigan's negative reaction can be avoided by picking a fight with Kolgrim early on in the dialogue, without asking about his offer; alternatively, if the dialogue leads her to express her opinion, a successfull Persuasion check may reduce their loss of approval (Morrigan 0 if started within the first two dialogues). Circle of Magi Talk to Morrigan after visiting the Circle of the Magi. The conversation will begin automatically if you have Morrigan in your party on your first visit. (For Morrigan to initiate this conversation it is required that you have had the conversation beginning with "Is Flemeth really what she seems to be?") #Just the one? #Oh? What's on your mind? ##What makes you think the mages still have this book? ##What do you want with this Grimoire, exactly? ###Useful in what way? ####How do I know it is not dangerous? ##Why didn't you mention this earlier? ##And? What's in it for me? (initiate a romance with Morrigan if you are a male Warden, no effect for Female Wardens) ##Very well. If we go back there, I'll look for it. (Or "Very well. I'll keep an eye out for it.") (Ends conversation) ##We don't have time for scavenger hunts. (Ends conversation) #Can it wait? I have something to ask. ##Fine, fine. What is this thought of yours? ##I'll ask you about it later, all right? (Ends conversation) ##Don't be so damned defensive! (Ends conversation) ##Good, because I hate being bored. (Ends conversation) Initiating Personal Quest After giving Morrigan the Black Grimoire, she will start a conversation the next time you enter camp: I have been studying Mother's grimoire. Do you wish to hear what I have found? #If you must. #Can we discuss it another time? #What did you find? ##So it was for nothing? ##Yet you look disturbed. ##Disappointed, then? ###A spell of immortality? ###That should prove useful, no? ###Let me guess. She drinks blood? Eats children? ####Are you certain about this? (Repeats branch, without phrase) ####So is Flemeth immortal or not? (Repeats branch, without phrase) #####Can this body be anyone? Or must it be a daughter? ######You really had no idea? (Previous Branch) ######You and Flemeth were hardly friendly. (Previous Branch) ######No one thinks the worst of their own mother. (Previous Branch) ######I would feel the same. What an awful thought. (Previous Branch) ####I'm not sure I understand what you mean. (Repeats branch, without phrase) ####So why would she risk sending you with me? (Repeats branch, without phrase) #####So if you died she would have another daughter? ####So what do you intend to do about it? ####And you had no idea? I'm so sorry. ####And? What does this have to do with me? (available after asking a prior question) #####Perhaps you should talk to her about it, first? (Repeats branch, without phrase) #####Kill Flemeth? Isn't that a little extreme? (Repeats branch, without phrase) #####Why do you need my help? (Repeats branch, without phrase) #####Can this not wait until another time? (Repeats branch, without phrase) ######Go, then. I'm not going to help you. (Morrigan leaves) #####Forget it. I'm not going to help you kill your mother. (Repeats branch, without phrase) ######Go, then. I'm not going to help you. (Morrigan leaves) #####Very well. I'll help you, if I can. ######Do I have a time limit on this? (Repeats branch, without phrase) ######Are you serious? Kill Flemeth, a Witch of the Wilds? (Repeats branch, without phrase) ######It sounds like you just want someone to do your dirty work. (Repeats branch, without phrase) ######I'll see what I can do. (Ends Conversation) Personal Quest Inquiry Once you have agreed to perform Morrigan's Personal Quest, you can briefly interrogate her about it. This must be done before actually completing the quest. *I'd like to ask you something. **Do you really want your mother dead? ***But what if this is a misunderstanding? (repeat) ***There must be some other way to stop this. ****Run. (repeat) ****A spell to protect yourself? (repeat) ****Find help. (repeat) ****No, not really. (previous) ****Then I don't know. (previous) (available after trying a prior option) ****You've already made up your mind. (previous) (available after trying a prior option) ***And what would you do if I didn't help you? ****No, I don't want that. (previous) ****A little begging can't hurt. *****Well, if you're going to beg... (previous) *****I was only joking. You don't need to get angry. (previous) *****Very well. I will help you. (previous) *****No. I've decided not to. (end) ****Don't be an idiot. (previous) ***This is rather cold and heartless. (repeat) ***I agree with you. This is necessary. (end) ***If you say so. ****I will deal with Flemeth, as I said I would. (end) ****No. I can't do this. (end) ****I've changed my mind. (end) ****I'll do my best. (end) After Flemeth is Dead You get this dialogue option only if you killed Flemeth. If you did not, to close the quest to kill Flemeth go to your inventory and give Flemeth's Grimoire as a gift to Morrigan. *I'd like to ask you something. **So Flemeth is dead. What now? ***I was thinking more what now between us? ***I will always protect you, Morrigan. ***And you'll think a way to thank me? ***I was hoping you'd say that. ***Good. I'm glad you're safe. Mirror Giving Morrigan the Golden Mirror starts a dialogue: *Don't be ridiculous. It's a gift, Morrigan. (total change +20) *It's simply a present. For a beautiful woman. (total change +20) (This initiates/restores romance with Morrigan) *You could be a little nicer, I suppose. (Unknown effect) (total change +13) *You could repay me for it. (total change +10) Camp I have something for you. At this point, assuming your approval is high enough (use gifts to further improve things if needed), she may give you a gift and the following conversation can take place: #That sounds a little vague. #Is it bigger than a bread box? #What do you mean? ##It's a sweet gift. Thank you. ###Does it do anything else? (?) ###*So I could find you, if need be? (can then select next option) ###**How do I know I can trust you? ###So you’re giving it to me simply out of practicality? (?) (can then select next option) ###I'm glad to see you care. (can then select next option) ###No I can’t accept it. (?) ###Fine, hand it over. (?) ###Thank you for the gift. ##Why do you think I would want this? ###How do I know I can trust you? ###No, I can't accept it. How fortunate that you have found it! As a Male Warden, with 95+ approval rate from Morrigan, after grabbing the Black Grimoire from the Senior Mage Quarters during the Broken Circle quest line, you can give the Grimoire to Morrigan as a gift. She will initiate a conversation where she may indicate she meant to talk to you about this Grimoire (she hadn't had an opportunity since I started the Broken Circle quest) * You have my thanks. I will begin study of the tome immediately. *# You're welcome (approval based on the diminishing returns of gifts, of course) *# What do you hope to find within it? *# What? Don't I even get a kiss? (Male PC) Trigger Romance *# Are you planning to return it to your mother? Do you realize you have been smiling for hours, now? Male warden, 90+ approval with Morrigan (friendship), 90+ approval with Leliana (romance), or Female Warden with 90+ approval with Morrigan (Friendship), 90+ approval with Alistair (romance) or Leliana (romance). *Any of the three options **That's none of your business, Morrigan. **We get along just fine, thank you. **Oh, you have no idea. **I happen to love him/her, you know. **Why? Are you jealous? **He's an idiot. But he's my idiot. (<3 Alistair only) 'Tis a curious thing. I do not know how else to describe it. Female warden, 75+ approval with Morrigan and after completing her personal quest. This conversation can take place with a male warden too, IF you are not in a relationship with Morrigan but with a variation at the end that can trigger a romance, she will ask you if you has thinking in the possibility of "more" between you two, you'll have 3 option 1 with negative approval if you say NO, if you say YES, then start the romance, the other is an evasive that she takes as "there is another" without any approval changes. *What? Is something wrong? *You look confused. **Why would I do that? ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) **Believe me, I was tempted. ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that.(Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so.(Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) **I needed a mage. ***It was not such a terrible battle, trust me. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I'm your friend. (Ends conversation) ***I did it because I need you here. ****I suppose you could call it that. (Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) ***Don't be gushy. It was nothing personal. ****I suppose you could call it that.(Ends conversation) ****I would certainly hope so. (Ends conversation) ****No, I wouldn't say that. (Ends conversation) *Oh? Did you have your first feeling? to all options above. *Is this really important? **Thinking about what? added to options above **That's not like you. added to options above **Then can we discuss it later? (Ends conversation) I wish to ask a question of you. As a Male Warden: after having brought to the tent Morrigan on a previous occasion, and having an approval of 100, the next time the Warden talks to her in Camp, she may begin a conversation asking about love. Here's an example of how to handle it to lose her approval: * I wish to ask a question of you *# Go ahead. *# Can it wait? *#* We could not speak of it at all, if you would rather. *#*# So it can't wait. Go ahead, then. *#*# Do you need to get this hostile? *#*# I'm not in the mood for this, Morrigan. *#*#* Not in the "mood" for this. So this is how it is to be? I am to hang on your every mood whether or not I may get a word in edge-wise? *#*#*# Speak your mind, then. *#*#*# Why not? You do it. *#*#*# Are you trying to pick a fight? *#*#*#* I am not the one being obstinate. I should have expected this, sooner or later. *#*#*#* I feel anxious when I look upon you. I dislike this sense of dependency. 'Tis a weakness I abhor. If this is "love" I wish to ascertain in that you do not feel the same. *#*#*#*# Are you saying that you love me? *#*#*#*# And if I do love you? *#*#*#*# No, I certainly don't love you. *#*#*#*# If that's how you feel then we should stop. *#*#*#*#* Indeed. This can only lead to no good, and I think it already has. *#*#*#*#* I have allowed myself to become... too close. This is a weakness, for us both. *#*#*#*#*# Love is not a weakness. *#*#*#*#*# Then let's end this right here and now. *#*#*#*#*# You're just being cowardly. *#*#*#*#*# You're insane. This is ridiculous! *#*#*#*#*#* Perhaps to you. *#*#*#*#*#* This is for your own good. I would not... I am not like other women. I am not worth of your distraction. And you... are not worth mine. *#*#*#*#*#*# You are worth my distraction. *#*#*#*#*#*# If that's what you really want, then let's end it. *#*#*#*#*#*# It doesn't have to get that complicated. *#*#*#*#*#*# Don't talk like that. *#*#*#*#*#*#* I.. you are impossible. *#*#*#*#*#*#* Have it your way. But I will tell you truly now: You will regret it in the end. An alternative path: leads to no approval changes: * I wish to ask a question of you *# Go ahead. *#* I wish to know your opinion of "love". *#*# My opinion? *#*#* You and I have been intimate, for one. *#*#* We have been... close... for some time now. You are... impressive... in many ways, and you even protected me from Flemeth without hope of reward. *#*#* I feel anxious when I look upon you. I dislike this sense of dependency. 'Tis a weakness I abhor. If this is "love" I wish to ascertain in that you do not feel the same. *#*#*# And if I do love you? *#*#*#* Then we are both fools and we need to do something immediately. *#*#*#* I have allowed myself to become... too close. This is a weakness, for us both. *#*#*#*# Love is not a weakness. *#*#*#*#* You are not listening to me. Do not be such a fool! *#*#*#*#* This is for your own good. I would not... I am not like other women. I am not worth of your distraction. And you... are not worth mine. *#*#*#*#*# You are worth my distraction. *#*#*#*#*#* I.. you are impossible. *#*#*#*#*#* Have it your way. But I will tell you truly now: You will regret it in the end. Morrigan Initiated conversation prompted by interaction with Dog Morrigan: "A putrid half-eaten hare is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables." #It's the thought that counts. He means well. #Can't be stinkier than what normally goes into them. #I think he thinkg you need more meat on your bones. #Why doesn't he share his food with me? ##Don't do it again. You're a wardog, not a nursemaid. ##You heard the lady. ###I think you hurt his feelings. ###You're a mean lady. ###That dog is too smart for his own good. ##It was a gift. You can't just throw it away like that. Love Once Morrigan is in love with you she will change. When you ask her to join you in your tent she will refuse and the following conversation can be initiated. I'd like to ask you something personal * We need to Discuss us. ** When I asked you to join me in my tent... #'I warned you did I not? I warned you that this was a weakness that was driving me mad. And yet you insisted.' #*Do you really want to stop? #*Why are you so frightened of this? #*I don't want to hurt you, Morrigan. #*I don't need these kinds of games. #'Release me. Tell me that you wish to end this. Make me believe you and I... will be grateful.' #*I think we should end this. I really do. #*I don't want this to end. (ends conversation, no change) #*You are insane. Completely insane. (ends conversation no change.) #*I can't do that if you're with me. #'Then I will go, if I must. If you tell me to go' #*Then maybe you should. #*I can't ask you to do that. #*I need you here. No matter what you choose it is impossible to bed Morrigan after she is in love with you. Continuing the romance at this point is impossible. She will reluctantly stay in a romance if you choose the correct options above however. As well as she will still kiss you if you choose the option to do so. Category:Guides